The Daughter's Fate
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: Cenna Oliver is the daughter of Beck oliver and Tori vega and lives in the year 2026 but when Sikowitz sends her back to 2010 and is told it is her job to get her parents together what is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1 2026

Name of story: The Daughter's Fate

Summery: Cenna Oliver is the daughter of Beck oliver and Tori vega and lives in the year 2026 but when Sikowitz sends her back to 2010 and is told it is her job to get her parents together what is she going to do?

Characters:

Beck (Cenna's Father)

Tori (Cenna's Mother)

Jade (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Trina (Cenna's Aunt by blood)

Robbie (Cenna's Uncle by friendship)

Cat (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Andre (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Sinjin (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Rex (Robbie's puppet. Cenna thinks he's cool)

Sikowitz (Knows Cenna's come from the future and helps her, also her favourite teacher)

Cenna's POV

"so class the assignment is due in two weeks time and i expect it to be in detail." Mr Kellow said. He had been talking about this stupid assessment for 50 minutes now, and it's a history assement. HISTORY! Why do we even take history here anyway. My mom and dad and my aunts and uncles didn't take history so why should we?

"Cenna Louise Oliver! Can you please answer the question!" Mr Kellow bellowed. Mr Kellow was a rounded teacher in his late 40's with a bald head and a black mole on his forehead. He has a problem with me because he flirted with my aunt jade and she just told him to stuff it. And because I'm the closet thing to jade that he has in his class he makes my life a living hell.

"Winston Churchill." I heard a whisper next to me. I snapped my head around and saw jack. Jack is my aunt Cat and Uncle Robbie's son. He has Cat's brown eyes, Robbie's brown hair. He's basically a mixture of both of them. He's very sweet, kind and my best friend.

"What?" I whispered back. He just shook his head and smiled which made my insides flutter. Oh did i also mention i have a major crush on him.

"The answer is Winston Churchill now answer him, he looks like he's going to explode!" He chuckled a little after he said it and i did to. I turned back to Mr Kellow and realised Jack was truly right, he was turning red as a cherry.

"Winston Churcill." I said and He started to cool down as he shuck his head and turned back to the board.

"Hey Enna?" I heard jack whisper. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can i talk to you after class? It's really important." He looked nervous, he cast his brown eyes downwards and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sure. No problem, but i've got to get home by 4:00 because Dad wants to teach me more basketball." I shook my head, my dad and his basketball even though he didn't tell anyone except Mom, me, Robbie and André.

"Your dad does basket ball?" He looked up and stared at me with curious eyes.

"What do you think me, my dad, Your dad and André do on Saturday afternoons, do you really think we figure out science equations?" He shook his head and laughed.

"No i knew you weren't doing that because you always ask for help with science homework. I just didn't know that you were learning basketball and whatever sports instead." I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Oliver, Mr Shapiro Please pay attention. Now where was i? Oh yes ."Just as he started the bell rung and i let out a sigh of relief. I packed up my books and walked over to Jack.

"You ready to go?" I asked while he packed up his stuff.

"Yeah let's go." He grabbed my hand and electric shots ran up my arm, he started to pull me out the class room when Mr. Kellow stopped us.

"Wait a second Miss Oliver, Mr. Sikowitz would like to see you in his classroom." I nodded and turned away while i heard him whisper, "Little brat but if this is the only way to get to Jade." I was about to turn around and give him what for when Jack put his hand on my shoulder and told him to forget about it.

"I just need to see Sikowitz then we can talk okay?" He nodded and i walked off to Sikowitz classroom. When i got close to the door i heard him singing, i know he might be crazy but he has a good singing voice. I knocked on the door and poked my head in.

"Sikowitz?" The singing stopped and he turned towards me.

"Cenna! I was expecting you. Come in come in." I walked through the door while he put down his chalk and started looking around. "Have you seen my coconut milk anywhere?" I looked on his desk and saw his coconut sitting there.

"Here Sikowitz." I picked up the coconut and passed it to him. He grabbed it from me and brought the straw to his mouth.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" He stopped drinking and looked at me.

"Oh yes. I need you to do something for me." He put his coconut back on his desk and turned, folding his arms.

"What do you want me to do?" He stared at me in the eye for a moment then looked away.

"You'll know when you get there."

"There?" Suddenly everything went black.

**Okay here is Chapter 1! I hope it was okay! We'll meet Beck, Tori and the gang in the next one and Cenna will want answers! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 The gang

Name of story: The Daughter's Fate

Summery: Cenna Oliver is the daughter of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega and lives in the year 2026 but when Sikowitz sends her back to 2010 and is told it is her job to get her parents together what is she going to do?

Characters:

Beck (Cenna's Father)

Tori (Cenna's Mother)

Jade (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Trina (Cenna's Aunt by blood)

Robbie (Cenna's Uncle by friendship)

Cat (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Andre (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Sinjin (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Rex (Robbie's puppet. Cenna thinks he's cool)

Sikowitz (Knows Cenna's come from the future and helps her, also her favourite teacher)

Cenna's POV

I heard a mummer of voices around me; it sounded like they were panicking or shocked. I was still trapped in the darkness but the voices got clearer and clearer, they sounded like my Mom's and Dad's. I tried to move my eyelids but they would only move a fraction. I tried again and this time they came open.

"Hey kid you okay?" I heard a voice to my left say. I looked over and saw a boy that looked like the exact copy of my dad when he was 16. I shook my head and tried to stand up but i went straight back down again.

"Come we're taking you to the nurse's office." A girl to my right said while telling the boy to help her lift me up.

"No I'm okay. You don't need to take me to the nurse. Really." They looked at me for a second before they let me go and i stood on my own.

"Are you really okay? You went straight down, you knocked your head on the floor, and we just want to make sure you don't have a concussion." The girl explains while looking straight into my eyes.

"No really I'm okay, i just didn't sleep well last night i probably fell asleep while i was walking. Who are you any way?" she looked like my Mom if i didn't know any better I'd say this is my Mom.

"Oh I'm Tori Vega and that's Beck Oliver. Who are you?" my mind went into complete lock down mode. Tori Vega and Beck Oliver. That's impossible! They both look 16! My mom and dad can't be 16! I felt my heart pounding double time and my breathing increase. I remember 'mom' asked me a question so i replied.

"Um Cenna Oliver but just call me Enna." I saw Dad's eyes widen but i continued. "What year is it by the way?" They both looked at me confused before mom answered me.

"2010."Okay that explains why they both look 16. But that doesn't explain what I'm doing here. I swear when i find Sikowitz I'm going to kick his ass.

"Sorry I'm asking strange questions but you know what a night without sleep can do to you." I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck the let it drop to my side. They both laughed and nodded their heads.

"Yeah i know what it does to you. I went a night without sleep once, the next day i thought i was on mars." Dad answered. "I haven't seen you around here before are you new?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. Then i realised what i just said and shut my mouth.

"Do you need some help getting around school?" Mom asked. I nodded and they led me to their first class.

The morning went by quickly and i found out the classes in 2010 are so cool! I nearly ended up calling dad, dad, but i soon covered it up by saying Beck as he didn't have a daughter yet. I still hadn't seen Sikowitz but i knew he taught my mom and dad so it is just about a matter of time till i see him. I haven't met my aunt and uncles yet but i know that they are all just friends at the moment. Mom, dad and me went to the confession stand and brought some lunch before we went to sit at the table where my aunts and uncles were sat.

"Hey guys." Mom said and they all turned their attention to her. "This is Cenna Oliver she's new here." I saw all their eyes widen before i butted in.

"Just call me Enna though."

"Hi Enna I'm Cat nice to meet you!" Aunt cat said. She got up and came and gave me a hug before sitting down next to André.

"I'm Andre. Hope you like Hollywood arts so far." I nodded and spoke before i thought to.

"It's better than my old school." It was true though. Uncle Robbie spoke up then and i realised he had Rex on his hand. I smiled, I've always thought Rex was funny since i was a little girl and we both got along fine.

"I'm Robbie and this is-"he began talking but i cut him off.

"Rex, i know, there is certainly some stories that i've heard about you." I smiled at them all while they all looked confused.

"Ignore all them, what are the stories about me beautiful chick." Rex asked, i shook my head and answered back.

"Well that you are the puppet to a boy named Robbie and you flirt with girls." Rex gave a puppet like smirk then answered back.

"That's right pretty lady, you got any interest in sports because you can be on my sexy lady beach ball team." He winked at me.

"Nah but how about you be on i can't flirt with girls team i heard there are alot of openings." Everybody looked at me shocked then looked at Rex. Rex turned to Robbie and said one thing that nobody expected.

"I like this girl. Can we keep her?" Everyone laughed while i rolled my eyes.

"Well i can be your friend but you can't keep me. I am my own person." I looked over to Aunt Jade and saw her scanning me with curiosity. "Can i help you?" I asked. She snapped her head up to meet my eyes and put on the mask that she used to make people afraid of her.

"No but i think you can help yourself by getting a new fashion sense." I raised my eyebrows at her, while Dad shook his head.

"Jade ..." Dad sighed. He was going to continue but i cut him off.

"No Beck. Its okay i know this is only Jade's act to make people afraid of her and for everyone to stay away from you. "I turned away from dad and looked at aunt jade. "But I'm not going to go after Beck. So you have nothing to worry about so lets start over I'm Enna and you are?" Everyone looked at me like i was crazy before they turned to look at Jade. She sat still for a moment before putting here hand out.

"I'm Jade west i can tell we're going to be great friends." I grabbed her hand and shook it while everyone sat there in shock. Mom shook herself out of her trance first.

"So this is the gang. Oh yeah and over there is Sinjin. Be careful of him he's Jade's stalker." I looked over where my mom was looking and saw a 16 year old boy with glasses and long curly hair. My eyes widened. That's Uncle Sinjin! Oh my god can this day get anymore crazy!

"Okay m-Tori." The Bell for the next class went off and we dumped our lunch before setting out for the next class.

**Okay people here is chapter 2! I know i said Cenna was going to get answers in this chapter but i will put that in the next chapter as it is 11 at night and if i continued it wouldn't be as good as i know it can be. Thank you to StoriesForever, Maestro4EvarMore and Kira Tsumi for the first three reviews on the daughter's fate,I am very greatful. Okay i don't know if i will update tommorow as i have school but i will update as soon as i can. Next chapter: Cenna meets Sikowitz and demands some answers plus Cenna stays at one of her new friends house. Review and say who it could be!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sikowitz Conversation

Name of story: The Daughter's Fate

Summery: Cenna Oliver is the daughter of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega and lives in the year 2026 but when Sikowitz sends her back to 2010 and is told it is her job to get her parents together what is she going to do?

Characters:

Beck (Cenna's Father)

Tori (Cenna's Mother)

Jade (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Trina (Cenna's Aunt by blood)

Robbie (Cenna's Uncle by friendship)

Cat (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Andre (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Sinjin (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Rex (Robbie's puppet. Cenna thinks he's cool)

Sikowitz (Knows Cenna's come from the future and helps her, also her favourite teacher)

Cenna's POV

We all headed to the next class, which is the second to last lesson of the day, everyone seemed really excited about the next class for a reason i have no idea about. My dad was walking with Jade and holding her hand, it was like he really liked her, but i could see him sneaking looks at my mom out the corner of his eye. It was the same for my mom too, she walked with Andre having a friendly conversation but she kept looking at dad with a longing gaze. We arrived at the classroom and sat down in the chairs that were grouped together while we waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Enna?" Dad called.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to warn you that our teacher is a little bit strange." Strange? Okay.

"I had the strangest teacher at my old school; there should be nothing to worry about." I shook my head as i thought of Sikowitz; i really want to kick his ass.

Just then i heard the window slide open and everyone quietened down, and then the person who took me here slipped in.

"You!" I shouted and stood up. I felt everyone looking at me with confusion. Especially the gang because they thought i never met him before."

"Ah, Hello Cenna, i was wondering when you were going to show up." He grabbed his coconut and took a sip.

"Wonder when i was going to show up!" I felt my anger and annoyance build; i felt it take me over and made me start speaking Italian. "Brutto stronzo! Come ti permetti! mi dici che hai un lavoro per me e poi mi dici che io so quando mi arriva. Poi mi sveglio qui! Io voglio risposte e le voglio subito!** (You fucking asshole! How dare you! you tell me that you have a job for me and then you tell me that i will know when i get there. Then i wake up here! I want answers and i want them now!)**" I yelled. Felt the class staring at me in astonishment.

"You speak itailan?" Mom asked while i stared at Sikowitz. I turned to my mom and felt my temper die down.

"Yeah my dad's fluient in it." I smiled when i remembered my dad teaching me itailian when i was little. He taught me when he took the class up when i was 2.

"Cenna please sit down. We need to start the class." He looked at me then he whispered, "Vi dirò risposte più tardi, ma non davanti a tutti va bene?" **(I will tell you answers later but not in front of everyone okay?) **I looked at my mom and dad then back to Sikowitz; i nodded and went back to my seat.

"Right class back to this lesson to day we are doing inprove. I think because Cenna is new she should be the leader of the group and see if she can do it. Cenna up you go and pick your group."

"Okay. Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat and Jade." The all got up one by one and joined me on the stage.

"Right Robbie pick a letter." Sikowitz said while pointing to him then putting his fist up to his mouth.

"Um..." Robbie put his finger on his chin when Rex blurted out,

"C!"

"Hey! I was going to say C!" Robbie said while shooting a glare at Rex.

"Okay, Cenna the first letter is c. Now go!" Sikowitz said putting his hands out.

"Cenna is my name!" Me.

"Dancing Cenna?" Andre.

"Excellent!" Jade.

"Can you dance for us?" Cat asked.

"No Cat the next letter was F." Sikowitz said before holding up a piece of candy. Cat ran off the stage and grabbed, then sat down next to Robbie.

"Fantastic! Will you dance for us?" Dad.

"Gee, I'm sorry I'm under strict instructions I'm not aloud to dance in public without my manager." Me.

"How can someone give you those instructions?" Mom.

"I don't know." Me.

"Jack is what I'd want my nephew to be called." Dad.

"Kyle is mine." Jade.

"Louise is my middle name." Me.

"My name is better that all yours." Andre.

"No way." Mom.

"Opposed." Jade.

"Hey what is wrong with the name Andre?" Andre yelled. He then realised he had been caught out and went and sat down.

"Patrick is my boyfriend's name." Mom said and i saw jealousy flash in my dad's eyes.

"Quiet a name Patrick." Dad.

"Right you are Beck." Me.

"I like the name Patrick." Jade murmured. She then caught on and went and sat down. So just me and the parents this is interesting.

"Santa isn't real!" Mom.

"Take that back." Dad.

"Use this conversation for future references." Me.

"Vaccinations are the only way to solve sickness."Dad.

"We'll see." Me.

"X-rays are a good option." Mom.

"I had an x-ray when i was 4." Dad said. He looked at me and mom, realising he was out. He started to go off the stage when he came up to me. "Good luck Enna, She's the champion at inprove." I nodded while he went to his seat.

"You are a very smart girl." Mom.

"Zapping bags helps." Me.

"Are you sure?" Mom.

"Beautifully sure." Me.

"Car's go fast." Mom.

"Dad's are cool." Me.

"My dad's a cop." Mom said. She suddenly stopped and i smiled. I won.

"Well done Cenna. Well done!" Sikowitz said. The bell rang for my next lesson making me realise that we had spent the whole of the lesson doing that one long inprove.

"Cenna will you stay behind for a moment." Sikowitz called. Mom and Dad looked at me.

"We'll wait for you in the hall." Dad said grabbing Mom's hand and pulling her out of the room. I turned to face Sikowitz and saw him sipping his coconut milk again. I cleared my throat and he stopped.

"Can i have some answers now?" I asked. He nodded and led me to one of the chairs.

"Right i know you must be really confused and you will want some answers but you need to tell me what the future me said to you before you came here." He asked while leaning forward in his chair.

"Um you asked my history teacher to report to your room because you wanted to speak to me, then you asked me if i could do something for you and i said what do you want me to do, you then said you'll know when you get there, the next thing i knew i was waking up in-between My mom and Dad. But here's the thing they are both 16 and we are in the year 2010 not the year 2026. So tell me what is happening!" I let my breath out in a huff and looked at Sikowitz puzzled face. I grabbed my locket from around my neck and started to fiddle with it.

"You are wearing a locket." I nodded while he stared closer at it. "May i take a look?" He asked. I nodded again and unclasped it from around my neck. He took it in his hands and started to study it.

The locket was a silver locket that had a bright purple amethyst is the middle, there were detailed designs all around the border that made it look amazing. It's been in my family for generations.

"Cenna which side of your family did this locket come from?" He asked while gripping my locket in his hands.

"My dad's why?"

"This locket has a fascinating story behind it. It has been in the Oliver family for generations and has been passed down to every first born daughter, but if the daughter does not want it, it is given to the first born son. Any way every daughter that got this locket was sent back in time, to the time just before their mother and father were together. Everyone one of them had a certain point in being there and that was to get their parents together. Every Oliver has succeeded so far and i think nobody will ever fail. Cenna you are here to get your mother and father together and carry on the Oliver daughter tradition. You must carry on the daughter's fate." Sikowitz was staring at me with so much plead and hope but i couldn't get my head around it. I had to get my Mom and Dad together and I had to do it. I looked at my locket sitting in Sikowitz's hand and wondered how that little thing brought all this on me. I sighed and looked at Sikowitz.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I'm gonna do it. I'll do it." He nodded and handed me the locket back, i immediately clasped it back around my neck. I grabbed my bag and started to head towards the door when Sikowitz called my name.

"Cenna! You can't tell anyone unless the demand that you tell them where you are from. You can tell nobody do you understand?" I nodded and headed out the door where mom and Dad where still waiting.

"You done?" Mom asked i nodded and we started towards the next class.

"Well that conversation sounded like it went well." Dad said. My eyes shot over to his face, did he hear the conversation?

"What makes you say that?" I asked while trying not to let any of the nerves i was feeling inside me out.

"Well for one thing you didn't start shouting in Italian." He and mom laughed while rolled my eyes.

"Yeah i guess i didn't."

**Okay people here is chapter 3 and i finally got the sikowitz and Cenna conversation! I hope it was up to your standerds! I know i said she'll be staying at one of the gangs house and she will but that will come in the next chapter along with something else :) Review and try to guess what the something else might be! Oh yes and i will update ASAP as i have school again tommorow! :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Singing and Surprises

Name of story: The Daughter's Fate

Summery: Cenna Oliver is the daughter of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega and lives in the year 2026 but when Sikowitz sends her back to 2010 and is told it is her job to get her parents together what is she going to do?

Characters:

Beck (Cenna's Father)

Tori (Cenna's Mother)

Jade (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Trina (Cenna's Aunt by blood)

Robbie (Cenna's Uncle by friendship)

Cat (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Andre (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Sinjin (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Rex (Robbie's puppet. Cenna thinks he's cool)

Sikowitz (Knows Cenna's come from the future and helps her, also her favourite teacher)

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the freak the freak out song!

Cenna's POV

The last class went by quick, well science always did for me, maybe because i fall asleep in that class, I don't know. We went to the parking lot and caught up with the gang when my mom asked me a question that i hadn't really thought about.

"So Enna where are you staying?" She looked at me and i realised that i looked just like her but i had my dad's hair colour with streaks of hers, but except from that I'm my mom's clone.

"Um... I'm not staying anywhere, you see my mom and Dad are moving down here and not be here for a couple of weeks and my starting day was today so, i told them i would go to school and figure something out when i got there." I let out a sigh of relief and looked at the gang who was about a meter in front of us.

"So you have nowhere to stay?" I shook my head and she grabbed my hand.

"Then that settles it then you are going to stay at my house until your parents are here." I opened my mouth to object but she pinched my lips together. "I'm not taking no for an answer and you haven't been carrying around a massive bag all day I'll say you forgot your clothes?" I nodded and she let go of my lips. "Right then tomorrow we're all skipping school and going to the mall, for tonight you can borrow my clothes."

"What's happening tonight?" I asked while we ran to catch up with the gang.

"Every Thursday we go to Karaoke Dokey and see if anyone can beat these two girls who are total daddy's little brats and then we go back to mine order all the pizza's we can buy, take turns watching different movies and then go to sleep. Oh yeah you'll meet my sister Trina but brace yourself because she will try to sing to you and trust me you don't want that to happen." I laughed and remembered when i was 4 and she started to sing to me, i ran off and hid behind my dad.

"Okay I'll take that warning, let's get to your house then." She nodded and pulled me to her car and started the engine.

~Tori's house~

"Beck pass me the hair curler or i will caterstrate you!" Aunt Jade screamed while my mom was searching through her closet for something to wear.

"TORI!" I heard a voice shout from downstairs, mom pulled her head out of her closet just before her bedroom door slammed open. "Tori I've lost my awesome coco boots so I'm borrowing your little golden strappy heels." The girl that slammed through the door had longish brown hair and looked like a spoilt brat! So this is Aunt Trina when she's 17.

"But you'll stretch them!" Mom shouted while Aunt Trina shrugged her shoulders.

"I know." She walked out the room and slammed the door behind her while mom screamed.

"I swear one day i am going to grab her head and ram it into a pillow over and over again." Mom shook her head and turned back to her closet while i stood up.

"Will you excuse me a moment?" I asked while mom nodded i got up and opened the door and went down stairs where Dad and Jade were still arguing about hair curlers, Uncle Andre and Aunt Cat were looking at a bowl and Uncle Robbie and Rex were fighting. I looked around the room again and spotted Aunt Trina about to put her foot into my mom's shoes.

"Hey Trina!" I shouted and everyone turned their attention to me. " Give me m-Tori's shoes!" I walked over to her and held my hand out. She looked at my hand in a disgusted manor the scoffed.

"No. I know that you're the new girl and you don't know how things work yet but let me tell you this, i always get my way so how about you shoo!" Everyone stared at me and i felt my anger grow.

"Well i guess you don't know alot about life then because even 6 year olds know they can't always get their own way, so I'll take these," I plucked the pair of shoes out her hand, " and give them back to Tori." I turned around and was met by clapping from everyone in the room and a pair of arms wrapping themselves around me.

"Thanks Enna." I let myself melt in my mom's arms and whispered a 'your welcome' back to her.

"That's not fair!" Trina screamed as me and mom walked back upstairs, i stopped for a moment and turned back to her.

"Life isn't fair!" I shouted back at her she sat down on the couch in a huff.

We got back to my mom's room and she had her outfit ready on her bed and hair supplies ready on her dresser.

"Right I'm going to get dressed and you can just, make yourself at home." She grabbed her outfit and went into the bathroom while i sat down on the bed.

5 minutes later mom came out in a black shirt with a little no sleeve black jacket with gold sequins stitched on and white pants with blue patterns and black belt.

Right i was going to do something with your hair but i love it the way it is i don't want to do my hair so let's go down stairs and get the others and we're out of here."

"Karaoke Dokie~

I waked through the door and my ears were assaulted by the most horrible singing voices i had ever heard. I looked up and saw two girls on the stage singing and moving around. I turned to my Dad and saw him looking like he wanted to put his hands over his ears like i wanted to.

"Who are they?" I asked, Dad looked over to me and bent down to my ear.

"Those are Tara and Hailey and they both think they are the best singers in the universe, we would sing against them but we've been band from singing against them." I looked over at the girls and saw them get off the stage and walk into a girl with a drink in her hand.

"Hey watch where your going!" Hailey shouted at her, Tara laughed as they went and sat at their table. I turned to the gang and saw them moving their way over to their table, i looked back at the girl and saw her still on the ground. I let out a sigh and walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked up at me and nodded, she whipped her hands to get the excess drink off and started to get up. I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"What's your name?" She smiled at me and let go of my hand.

"I'm Taylor and you are?"

"Cenna but just call me Enna."

"Hey Enna, i would get you a drink for helping me out but i just spent the last of my money on the drink that the girls knocked out my hand." I looked at her top and saw it was badly stained and that her arms were starting to dry up in a sticky mess.

"You want to see them girls embarrassed Taylor?" She nodded, "Stay here a minute then." I started to walk over to the girls table and started to shout. "Hey Tone deaf twins! You want to tell me what your problem is?" The girls looked shocked for a moment then Tara stood up.

"Our problem? Our problem is that all of you talentless freaks are sitting in our bar and we can't do anything about it." Hailey smirked.

Oh yeah if you think we're all talentless freaks then I'll sing as your opponent and we've got to let the audience decide who wins and not Daddy." They looked at me shocked for a moment but then put a fake grin on their face.

"Okay, you can sing and we'll let the audience decide because we know they are going to choose us." They sat down at the table as i walked over to the gang.

"Uh Beck?" Dad turned to look at me as did everyone else, "Wish me luck, I'm going up there." Their eyes widen for a moment before Jade spoke.

"You won't win. Their Dad always picks the winner."

"That's where you are wrong i've made a bet with them that i will sing and the audience has to pick the winner." They got a grin on their faces and all wished me luck. I went up to the mike and the person at the controls started to talk.

"Okay we're doing something special here today. You just heard the voices of Hailey and Tara and our next contender is called..." He let his voice trail off and i spoke my name.

"Cenna Oliver."

"Right so your going to hear Cenna next and you as a audience are going to decide the winner!" Everyone cheered and then they went quiet again. "So what are you going to sing Cenna?"

I looked over at him and smiled. "Freak the Freak out."

He looked at me in doubt but pressed the play button and the music started.

_Are you listening ,hear me talk hear me sing  
Open up the door , is it less is it more  
When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?  
Is it something I should know, easy come easy go_

Not in your head, don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate when you wait, don't we're relate  
I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?

Chorus:

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (Hey!)

Whoa (4x)

Patience runnin' thin runnin' thin come again  
Tell me what I get opposite opposite  
Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here  
[ From: .]

Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me? Gotta know gotta know  
What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?

Chorus:

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)

Whoa (8x)

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go  
(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)

Whoa (8x)

I scream your name, but you never listen  
No, you never listen!  
But you never listen...

The cheering and the clapping rang around me and echoed in my ears. The gang and Taylor came and jumped on the stage and grabbed me in a hug. Then Tara and Hailey's dad came on the stage and grabbed the mike.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa wait a minute." Jade gave him a glare.

"Wait for what?" The dad looked stumped for a second before Tara stood up.

"The audience hasn't voted yet." The dad nodded and started to speak again,

"Right all those for Hailey and Tara!" The only people clapping were Hailey and Tara and the dude at the box but he stopped when he noticed nobody else was clapping.

"All those for Cenna Oliver." The whole bar erupted in cheering at my name while Hailey, Tara and their dad sulked off to the back. We all danced on the stage and i went over to Taylor.

"What about that for revenge?" I asked, she screamed over the music and hugged me again.

"That was so AMAZING! Thank you so much!" We hugged again and i looked over her shoulder to see the last person ever thought i would.

"JACK!" I screamed. I let go of Taylor and ran off the stage and ran straight into Jack's arms.

"Enna!" He breathed a sigh of relief in my hair and clung to me tighter. I let go of him and saw the gang staring at me and Jack. I looked over at Aunt Cat and Uncle Robbie and pulled Jack out of the bar.

"Jack what are you doing here?" He looked into my eyes and my insides went fluttery again. He grabbed my hand and started to play with my fingers.

"Well I waited for you to come out from talking to Sikowitz and after about 5 minutes i started to get worried. I went in and saw Sikowitz in the classroom but you were nowhere to be seen, i asked him where you were and he said she's going to need some help. The next thing i knew i woke up outside this bar. I went in and saw you dancing with someone who looked like my dad, my mom, Uncle Beck, Aunt Tori, Aunt Jade and Uncle Andre. Enna please tell me what's going on?" I looked into Jack's brown eyes and saw he was very confused.

"Jack we're not in 2026 anymore." He looked straight at me and nodded for me to continue. "We're in 2010 Jack, Our parents are 16 like us and because of this," I brought my locket out from under my shirt. "i've been sent back in time to get my parents together. I'm guessing your here to do the same with your parents too. I Can't do this on my own Jack, please tell me you believe me because if you can't..." I suddenly couldn't speak anymore as Jack's lips crushed down on mine. I felt a fire come to life in my stomach and my blood pump around my body at amazing speed. I kissed him back and he pulled me against him. I don't know how long we were stood there but he pulled away and looked straight in my eyes.

"Wow... t-that was amazing!" He pulled me into another hug and that hug told me everything. It told me that he had the same feelings for me that i had for him, that he believed me and that everything was going to be okay.

**Okay here is chapter 4 and i made it longer because i haven't updated in ages! And i have now threw Jack into this little secret and he and Cenna KISSED! Oh yeah and Taylor is StoriesForever, Hey Taylor :) Okay please please please review! Please please please!**

**Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5 Truth and Dare

Name of story: The Daughter's Fate

Summery: Cenna Oliver is the daughter of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega and lives in the year 2026 but when Sikowitz sends her back to 2010 and is told it is her job to get her parents together what is she going to do?

Characters:

Beck (Cenna's Father)

Tori (Cenna's Mother)

Jade (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Trina (Cenna's Aunt by blood)

Robbie (Cenna's Uncle by friendship)

Cat (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Andre (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Sinjin (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Rex (Robbie's puppet. Cenna thinks he's cool)

Sikowitz (Knows Cenna's come from the future and helps her, also her favourite teacher)

Cenna's POV

After me and Jack pulled away i grabbed his hand and brought him back in the bar where mom, Dad, Uncle Robbie, Aunt Cat, Uncle Andre and Aunt Jade were waiting for me. Jack started to walk for ward when i pulled him back.

"Jack they know my real last name but if you use yours Uncle Robbie is going to figure this out quick so use your mom's last name." He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows.

"If you can use your last name why can't i use mine? You know every time i introduce myself i always say..." He trailed off when i pulled out the 'princess eyes'. When i was little when i wanted something i just did them eyes on my Dad and he couldn't say no. Not it's 12 years later and it's still stuck with me.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. I can't believe I'm going to meet my mom and Dad when they're 16!" He ran his hand through his messed up brown hair and sighed.

"You think meeting them here is bad then try waking up in the hallway next to your mom and Dad thinking that you passed out!" He looked at me with wide eyes and looked over to my mom and Dad.

"Thanks for the help Enna." He gripped my hand tighter as we started walking closer to them. We stopped in front of them and saw that Aunt Cat kept looking at Jack.

"Hey guys, this is Jack Valentine. He's my best friend. Jack this is the guys." They all said hey to him but i saw that Aunt cat kept looking at him strangely.

"Hey sorry for intruding but I haven't seen Enna for ages." Jack said while he looked down at me. I smiled up at him then turned back to the gang.

"Jack's coming to Hollywood arts too! His starting day is tomorrow but his parents are doing the same as mine so can he stay with one of you guys?" I put my princess eyes on them all and i saw my dad melt like he did when i was little.

"Yeah he can stay with me, that's if you want to Jack?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah I'd love to thanks." I wound my fingers through his and he stroked my knuckles, the girls all gave me a secretive grin. I looked over at the guys and saw them looking very confused, i sighed and thought about the pizza my mom had mentioned earlier and that made my stomach growl. The gang looked over at me while i ducked my head and felt a blush rise up to my cheeks. My mom broke the silence with her laughter.

"I think we better go back to my place and order the pizza before that creature inside Enna's stomach claws its way out." They laughed along with her while my blush increased and walked out the door.

The pizza had arrived half an hour ago and i was the first to dig in having 5 slices of the pepperoni and 4 slices of the cheese. What can i say i was hungry! Aunt Jade had also suggested that the boys and the girls split up and have a gender night where the girls stay with the girls and the boys stay with the boys. We agreed and went up to my mom's room where Aunt Cat had just asked if we could play truth or dare as we finished off the last of the pizza.

"So..." My mom drawled out as she chewed on a piece of pizza. "Who's going first?" We all looked around at each other before they all turned their heads to me.

"WHAT!" I shouted. "ME!" They nodded while i shook my head in defeat.

"So Enna Truth or dare?" Aunt Cat asked me. I thought it over for a moment before picking truth.

"What did you and Jack do outside of the bar?" I panicked for a moment thinking they had meant the conversation but when i saw the smirks on their faces i knew they meant something different.

"We hugged." I said in my most innocent tone, they all raised their eyebrows at me and i knew that they didn't believe we did just that. "And kissed." As soon as i said the word kiss they started screaming and sat up straighter in their seats.

"We. Need. Details!" Aunt Jade said seriously while my mom and Aunt Cat nodded their heads.

"Well it was... AMAZING! It felt like a fire had erupted in my stomach and my heart was working double time."I sighed while i thought back on the kiss while the others giggled. "Okay Cat truth or dare?" Cat looked hesent for a moment before answering.

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone and if so who?" She bit her lip for a minute before she sighed and answered.

"Yes i like someone and that person is Robbie." She murmured while staring at her hands. I felt a smile spread along my face while mom's and aunt jade's mouths dropped open in shock.

"YOU LIKE ROBBIE!" They screamed when they recovered their voices. Aunt Cat looked panicked for a moment before telling them to quieten down.

"Yes i like Robbie and keep your voices down!" She whispered/yelled.

"When did these feelings start?"Mom asked as she leaned forward in her chair.

"About a week ago." She said ducking her head again. They stared at her wide eyed until i cut the silence.

"Um i think its Tori's turn now." Mom's head snapped over to mine as everyone else grinned.

"So Tori, Truth or Dare?" Aunt Cat said while grabbing her drink and taking a sip. Mom looked nervous but finally answered.

"Dare." Aunt Cat walked over and whispered in aunt Jade's ear for a moment before aunt Jade nodded. Aunt Cat sat back down on the chair with a big smirk on her face.

"I dare you to go into the boy's room and Kiss Beck." Mom's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, I'm pretty sure mine did too.

"WHAT! You want me to kiss Beck!" Mom stood up and started pacing up and down the room like i did when i got stressed.

"Yeah, listen Tori just imagine the look on Beck's face. It will be hilarious! Come on Tori please! Jades even gave her blessing to do this. Please!" Aunt Cat did the princess eyes and mom caved. She walked out the door and down the corridor before knocking on the boy's bedroom door. We stood right behind her when i heard dad shout for us to come in.

"Hey guys" Dad said smiling at all of us. "What's up?" Mom walked over to dad grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. All the guys' mouths dropped open and Aunt Jade, Aunt Cat and I were cheering. I looked at them really carefully and saw that Dad was kissing her back and pulling her closer to him. After another minute mom pulled out of the kiss and walked out the room leaving Dad with his mouth open and his eyes wide in shock. Aunt jade and Aunt Cat walked out the room leaving me standing there with the boys. Dad turned to look at me along with the other boys.

"Do you know what just happened?" Dad asked. I smiled at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said with a cheeky smile on my face. "Night." I lifted my hand up and waved as i shut the door. I started to walk down the hall with a smile on my face as i thought about what an amazing family i have.

**Okay people that is the end, nahh just kidding :) I know that this is a short chapter but i really wanted them to have a little game of truth and dare at some point and now seemed like the perfect timing. So what did you think about the Tori and Beck kiss? Tell me in a review!**

**Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6 Shock and New Girl

Name of story: The Daughter's Fate

Summery: Cenna Oliver is the daughter of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega and lives in the year 2026 but when Sikowitz sends her back to 2010 and is told it is her job to get her parents together what is she going to do?

Characters:

Beck (Cenna's Father)

Tori (Cenna's Mother)

Jade (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Trina (Cenna's Aunt by blood)

Robbie (Cenna's Uncle by friendship)

Cat (Cenna's aunt by friendship)

Andre (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Sinjin (Cenna's uncle by friendship)

Rex (Robbie's puppet. Cenna thinks he's cool)

Sikowitz (Knows Cenna's come from the future and helps her, also her favourite teacher)

Cenna's POV

"Enna, Enna!" I heard a mumbled voice whisper next to me. Why is there a voice next to me?

"Come on sleepy head get up or do i need to call Jack?" As soon as the voice said Jack i bolted straight up from the bed and saw my mom with a smirk on her face.

"Finally the women awakes! Its 12:30 we've already been to the mall for you and tried to wake you up for 20 minutes." Mom stood in the same spot while looking me up and down with the same look she gave me as a little girl when i slept in late.

"Sorry m-Tori. My sleep must be catching up on me." I put on my princess eyes and saw her give a sigh.

"It's okay but hurry up and get dressed you don't want Jack to miss the rest of his day at school would you?" She gave me one last glance before she walked out the door. I quickly got out of the bed and went over to my closet and got out a pair of dark blue Pants and a plain black top, i brushed my hair and ran out the door and went down stairs where my mom, dad, Aunt Jade, Aunt Cat, Uncle Robbie, Uncle Andre and Jack were waiting.

"Well here's the sleeping princess are we ready for school now?" Jack asked while letting out a short laugh. I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks while the others joined in.

"Yeah i am." I said while looking at the ground. I walked over to the door and went out feeling the others walk close behind me.

"Alright class today we are welcoming another new student everyone welcome Jack Valentine." We had got to school half hour ago and Sikowitz seemed very confused when he saw Jack but he shrugged it off and started welcoming him. Jack flushed red with embarrassment and i saw some girls eyeing him hungrily, I started to feel jealousy start to creep up into me but it was brought down when Jack came and grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumbs soothingly over my knuckles.

"Right who would like to know what i have in my hand?" Sikowitz asked while waving some peaces of paper in his hands, I'm guessing it's a script.

"Is it a script?" A shy girl by the name of Bonnie asked. Sikowitz smile grew wider and he nodded his head wildly.

"Correct you are Bonnie! This script is going to be the performance that we are going to perform at the end of term. It's about a 16 year old girl who had been sent back into the past to get her parents together but she is not aloud to tell them. This play will show how much pressure will be put on the person who plays this character the scripts will be on the table for you to get on the way out. Oh yeah the Auditions will take place tomorrow." Huh it sounds interesting... wait WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!

"Um Sikowitz?" He spun around and looked at me with a straw half hanging out his mouth. "What is the performance again i zoned out for a second." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and my mouth set. He looked around the room for a second and back to me before he grabbed the coconut and ran out the room. I was about to run after him when the Bell stopped me in my tracks. I sighed and turned around and ran to catch up with the gang.

"So Enna are you gonna audition?" Uncle Andre asked once i catched up to them. I started to chock on my air and my mind went into a whirl wind, Jack came over to me and patted my back until i calmed down. I looked back to the gang and saw them all looking at me with worried faces.

"You okay Enna?" Mom asked while worry covered her face. I nodded and looked over to Uncle Andre.

"Yeah m-Tori I'm fine and i don't think i will audition." I saw the shock that crossed his face before it settled back to normal but it had a hint of curiosity.

"Why don't you want to audition? It will be great! Hollywood arts has never done anything like this before! Please Enna it will be great!" Uncle Andre put on a pleading look that i never could resist even when i was a kid so i did something that i will probably regret.

"Okay I'll audition but only because you asked me to." A smile lit up his face and he nodded before he said that he had to work on music peace and went down the hall.

"Enna?" I heard Jack's voice asked, I turned around and saw he was pointing behind him in the way of saying we need to get to our next class, i nodded and turned back to gang and told them that i was going to show Jack around a bit more before going to class, they nodded and said they would see us later before they went out of sight. I turned back to Jack and saw that he looked confused as i did when i caught my mom and dad making out when i was little. I laughed a little before i grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hall. I was going to go into the classroom to my left but i stopped when i saw who was in the middle of the hall.

"Taylor?" I called, i saw her head spin around at the sound of her name making a peace of her brown hair fall out of place and her brown eyes widen once she saw me.

"Enna?" I let out a girlish scream and ran towards her and brought her into a hug before letting her go.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while Jack ran to catch up to me.

"This is my new school i got accepted here a couple of days ago and now here i am." I felt a smile spread on my face at the thoughts of her being here and meeting the gang but my thoughts were soon interrupted by Jack's confused voice.

"Okay I have no idea what just happened but I'll try and understand." He turned to Taylor and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Jack and you are?" Taylor looked at him for a couple of seconds before she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Taylor; i met Enna the other night at Karaoke Dokie." Jack nodded and stepped back to my side as Taylor looked back to the timetable in her hand.

"You need any help?" I asked when i noticed she had her timetable in her hand, she nodded and handed me her timetable which said she had the same class as the rest of the gang.

"You have the same class as me and my friends I'll take you there but i can't stay long as i've got to talk to Jack." I told her as we started to walk down the hall. When we got there i said i would talk to her later before she went into the classroom.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked while he followed me back down the hall. I turned around and looked at him before i pulled him into an empty classroom to my left.

"Enna?" Jack asked cautiously as he walked towards me. I slid down to the floor and let the tears of frustration that i had been holding back escape.

"Enna what's wrong?"He asked me again as he pulled me into his arms.

"I can't take it anymore! I've tried to make sense of this but it's messing with my head!" I shouted. "I just want to be a normal girl and not be a girl who is fated to go back in time and get her parents together!" I sagged into Jack's arms and just let the tears pour down my cheeks until my eyes were dry.

"It's going to be okay you know. Your not the only that has to get their parents together and we've got each other so you don't have to stress yourself about doing this on your own." Jack said while holding me close. "In the end we will do it, besides i am Cat Valentine's son." All of a sudden i heard a door slam and heard a voice that made our heads turn.

"You're my SON!" It was Aunt Cat.

**Okay guys here's chapter 6! I'm sorry i haven't updated for a while but you know how school is. And i'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish but i was doing this chapter and working on my project about the British Empire at the same time. So what do you think about the Chapter tell me in a review!**

**~Lauren~**


End file.
